


Thanos Comes to Kingdom Hearts

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infinity Gauntlet, Parody, Thanos snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: Warning: This is largely a sh*tpost deriving from all the jokes circulating online about Thanos killing Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3, so it isn’t meant to be taken too seriously.And if anyone asks why I killed off certain characters and not others, I organized them into pairs and coin-flipped- it’s random, except for Sora dying and Kairi living, of course.  I debated adding Xigbar/Luxu and the other Foretellers, but I decided against it.  Maybe the Foretellers were in another dimension unaffected by Thanos’ gauntlet and Xigbar was just lucky- who knows.





	1. Thanos Snaps

On the Destiny Islands, after Kingdom Hearts 3…

Sora looked over at his beloved Kairi, who sat beside him on a branch, gazing at the beautiful sunset of the Destiny Islands.

Once Sora took these moments with Kairi for granted; in fact he had spent so much of his time craving a chance to travel the other lands and worlds, speculating and wondering what he might see.

Nowadays, he simply couldn't wait to get back to the peaceful tranquility of his homeland.

"I'm still so glad I found you, Kairi," Sora tightly held her hand. It'd taken months, but Sora had finally found her after Xehanort had shattered her heart with his keyblade.

Her body had been cast into the Final World, her heart fragmented and scattered to the wind, deposited in a dozen worlds. Only her deep love for Sora and desire to see him again kept her from perishing entirely into the beyond.

It had taken a long time to piece her together, and even then, Kairi had spent a great deal of time comatose as her spirit recovered. And she'd finally woken up yesterday, at the home of her adoptive father, the Mayor of the Destiny Islands.

"I'm so glad," Kairi sniffled. "That I got a chance to be part of your life again." Kairi gave Sora a bear hug.

"You'll always be a part of my life," Sora vowed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Five hundred meters away, on a stretch of shoreline where the sands retreated and a large collection of boulders marked the transition between land and sea, a large, hulking purple-skinned Titanian warlord crashed down, after more shenanigans in a battle against the Avengers.

"Damn it, where the hell am I?" Thanos grunted in disorientation, clutching his head painfully.

Climbing to his feet, he saw a large collection of unsuspecting people gathered on the beach some distance away. "Ugh… probably… another overpopulated world. The Infinity Gauntlet seems intact, those damned Avengers aren't anywhere to be seen… so I might as well get to work!"

Lifting his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos let out a victorious snap.


	2. Death Comes to the Destiny Islands

Destiny Islands…

Abruptly, Sora lurched forward, feeling a sudden disconnect and numbness throughout his body. "Kairi…! I-"

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi's eyes widened, realizing something was amiss. "Sora! SORA!"

Sora looked down at his own arms and legs, gaping in shock when he saw his limbs disintegrating into carbon dust. "No, no, no…!"

Sora collapsed entirely into black fragments, disappearing completely.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed, grasping futilely at the vanishing boy. "No, Sora, NO!" Tears streamed down her face in a panic. "What-what's h- happening?!"

On the beach, Sora and Kairi's other friends looked on in horror as Sora collapsed into nothingness.

Abruptly, another scream erupted.

"RIKU!" Namine screamed in horror and raced toward Riku, as she saw her dearest friend start to come part at the seams, flaking into carbon ash before her very eyes.

"Namine! I'm sorry, I don't know what's-" Riku reached out to his dear Namine, who clutched onto his hand for dear life, only for his hand to disintegrate second later.

"NO, RIKU! RIKU!" Namine fell to her knees, crying inconsolably. "I'm so sorry, I can't stop this, I can't- !"

"Roxas, NO!" Xion's eyes widened in shock and she grabbed on to her boyfriend, throwing desperate embrace around. "Don't go, please! Not you! Please! Anything but this!"

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted, grabbing Roxas' other hand.

"I'm so sorry, Xion, Axel…" Roxas gasped as he crumbled out of existence. "I couldn't…"

Xion fell to the ground as Roxas faded from existence, clutching desperately at the sand where Roxas' ashes had vanished away. "No, no, no no no…! This wasn't- this wasn't supposed- to happen-"

"How- how could this happen- ?!" Axel stared on in disbelief.

"Lea- !"

Axel felt a hand on his shoulder. The redhead turned around and his eyes widened in renewed horror.

"Isa, NO!" Axel reached out toward his blue-haired friend, who was rapidly coming apart. "Why? Why is this- this happening?!"

"Lea, I'm glad- glad we could get back- together again. Even just for a while," Isa breathed, his eyes tearing up, as he fell to his knees. Fragmenting pieces continued to fly off Isa and were swiftly whisked away by the sea breeze.

"ISA!" Axel cried out for his friend, but his hand only passed through thin air where Isa once was. "WHY?!"

"I- I don't feel to a g- good-" Olette groaned, dropping to her knees. "Wh- what's h- happening to me?"

"Olette!" Hayner and Pence cried out together, bending down next to their friend, panic feeling their hearts.

"Oh, god, I don't want to die!" Olette begged fearfully, as her arms began to crumble before her very eyes.

"No… no…" Pence shook his head frantically. "You- you'll be alright, all-"

Olette collapsed into Pence's shoulder. "I- I'm sorry-" She managed to gasp before bursting into ash.

"Your Majesty!" Donald Duck quacked in alarm, as King Mickey fell forward into the sand.

"Mickey!" Goofy turned over his fallen monarch.

"What's… happening… to me- " Mickey gasped as he began dissipating out of existence. "Tell Minnie… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't lead you two-"

"MICKEY!"

"No, this feeling… no…!" Aqua collapsed to the ground in dismay, as she realized her fate. "I'm- I'm sorry, Ventus, Terra… I can't… protect you guys… anymore…" The blunette shook, tears streaming down her face, as fragments of her body began to flake away. "I just wish… I had… more time with you… two…"

"No, Aqua, NO!" Ventus cried, hugging his friend. "Aqua, please- don't go! We need you!"

Terra too, embraced Aqua, consumed by helpless grief as he cried silently.

"Good- goodbye, Master," A high-pitched voice squeaked from behind Ventus, and he turned around to see his Chirithy holding his hand. A Chirithy that was quickly coming apart, the dream eater fading quickly back to the beyond from which it was created.

"Chirithy! Not you too! Aqua! Chirithy! No, no, no!"

Ventus and Terra collapsed crying as Aqua and Chirithy disappeared into oblivion.


	3. Ripples of the Infinity Gauntlet

Downtown, Destiny Islands…

Selphie Tillmitt jogged happily up to her friends, Tidus and Wakka. "Guys, did you hear? The Mayor just told me, Kairi's awake!"

"That's awesome!" Tidus grinned widely. "How is she doing? Can we visit her yet?"

"Well, she's on the beach with her boyfriend Sora and all their new friends, apparently!" Selphie replied chipperly. "So let's hurry there, huh?"

"Sure thing-" Wakka began, before pausing. "What-? I feel- I feel weird…"

"Wakka! Your body!" Selphie exclaimed. "Wait, no what's- my hands!" She screamed in horror to see chunks of her hands turning into black detritus, before being swept away by the wind.

"Selphie! Wakka! Oh god, oh god!" Tidus shrieked hysterically and clutched at his hair as she watched his two terrified friends disintegrate. "No, no, no- this can't be happening!" He reached to grab their hands, holding on in their last moments before they crumbled into dust.

Fatalities: Selphie Tillmitt, Wakka

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Disney Castle…

Queen Minnie Mouse was still eating dinner, when the door abruptly burst open and Horace Horsecollar burst into the dining hall.

"Your Majesty! Something really bad is happening! You need to get to the Great Hall!"

The Queen dropped her fork and leaped to her feet. "Lead the way!" She ran after Horace to the Great Hall.

Once there, Minnie saw to her shock that several people lay prone, on the floor, their bodies crumbling. Yen Sid knelt next to them, desperately using his magic to try and keep them from fading, but it was clearly a losing battle.

"Daisy! Pluto!" Minnie exclaimed, running next to her dying friends. "Dale! Jiminy!"

Daisy Duck, Pluto, and Jiminy Cricket lay groaning, their bodies disintegrating slowly. Dale the Chipmunk too, lay dying in Chip's arms.

"No, no, no, this- why is this happening?" Minnie asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Something terrible, a great darkness has descended on our universe," Yen Sid grunted, straining to keep his magic going. "Even I won't be able to keep this up for long- I- I cannot save them."

"NO!"

"M-Minnie-" Daisy looked up at her Queen. "P-please- help take care of Donald. You and Mickey have to- to be there- for him- support him- through this-"

"Yes, yes, Daisy, I will," Minnie tearfully held her friend's hand.

"I- never thought- it would end like this- " Daisy breathed her last and shattered into a million floating pieces.

Pluto followed suit not long after.

"DAISY! PLUTO!"

"DALE!" Chip exclaimed, as his friend perished.

Jiminy Cricket was the last to go. "Jee, I'm sorry- Yen Sid- good-bye- "

"Why? Why did this happen?!" Minnie cried, falling to her knees.

Fatalities: Daisy Duck, Pluto, Dale the Chipmunk, Jiminy Cricket


	4. Tragedy in Radiant Garden

Castle of Ansem the Wise, Radiant Garden…

King Ansem the Wise fell to his knees abruptly. "I don't feel- this darkness-" He looked down at his own hands, which were beginning to crumble away. "My god, why? Is this… retribution?"

"Your Majesty!" The researcher known as Ienzo called out from behind his king. "Even too?!"

"I'm- sorry-" Even gasped, slumping to the ground, as he fell apart as well.

"No, how can this be?!" Ienzo exclaimed. "I have never seen anything like this!"

"Neither- have I-" Ansem gasped, succumbing to the power of the Infinity Gauntlet he had no way of knowing about. "Please- carry on- our work-"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Outside the Castle, guards Aeleus and Dilan were on patrol when Dilan dropped to one knew without warning.

"Hey Dilan, what's wrong?" Aeleus asked out of concern for his comrade. "What the-?!"

Dilan could only look on in wordless shock as his own body disintegrated rapidly.

"No, no, how is this happening?" Aeleus shook his head, barely able to believe his eyes. "Is this- a problem with the resurrection process? Some last trick of darkness? NO!"

Dilan fell forward and hit the floor, disappearing in a plume of dust and wafting fragments.

"D-Don't worry, Dilan- I'll get Ansem and Ienzo!" Aeleus raced back into the castle.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Merlin's Cottage in Radiant Garden…

Yuffie Kisaragi leapt on the table and tossed party streamers into the air. "Here's to the final victory of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, to Merlin's return from his long stay in Twilight Town, and…"

"Since we're Radiant Garden again, shouldn't we change our committee name?" Squall "Leon" Leonhart interjected.

"And I'll only be staying here a short while," Merlin added. "I just need to pick up a few things I forgot and I'll be off to the 100 Acre Wood."

"Right, right, of course!" Yuffie declared. "We are now the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee!" Yuffie declared triumphantly.

"Or is it Radiant Garden Maintenance Committee?" Tifa Lockhart offered. "Since we aren't restoring anything anymore… We just need to defend from future Heartless incursions."

"Yes, yes, I agree," Aerith Gainsborough said dismissively. "Yuffie, please get off the table. Cid is bringing some cake from the kitchen, so please get down so we can eat."

"And call the Gullwings from the living room," Cloud Strife added. "Yuna, Rikku, Paine! Time for cake! You too, Stitch!"

The three girls and the alien creature scrambled over to the table.

"Here I come!" Cid Highwind came into the room, carrying a cake. "Make way-"

A scream erupted from Yuffie. "Cloud!"

Cloud looked down to see his hands crumbling into black fragments. "Oh no, oh no? What the hell!"

"Yuffie, you too!" Aerith leapt to her feet in a panic.

"No, no, NO!" Yuffie looked around frantically at her body as she began to burst into ash. "I don't wanna go! Please!" In her panic, she fell off the table, and burst into a black cloud as she hit the floor.

The cake smashed to the ground.

"What, why? Why is this happening?!" Cid looked at his hands

"Oh me, oh my!" Merlin cried. "I'm disappearing!" The old wizard felt his body give way and collapsed onto the ground, his body rapidly evaporating.

"No, no, no! Yuna! Paine!" Rikku cried, grasping her disappearing companions, as they died.

Stitch squaled, running up the wall as his body fell away, part by part, until he vanished entirely upon reaching the ceiling.

Aerith, Leon, Tifa, and Rikku could only watch in helpless horror as their friends died en masse.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Home of Uncle Scrooge McDuck…

Huey, Dewey, and Louis Duck leaped up in excitement when they heard the front door open. "Uncle Scrooge's home!"

"Hello all of you!" Uncle Scrooge McDuck embraced his three grand-nephews. "How are things in Disney Castle!"

"Everything's great! Uncle Donald has been home a lot since the world is so peaceful, though he recently went to the Destiny Islands on vacation. How business, Uncle?"

"It's going well! Ansem the Wise agreed to invest in my new ferry system!" Scrooge said. "Now, be good boys and go set the table! I bought take-out!"

"Yes, Uncle!" The three young ducks rushed over to the dining room.

Scrooge put down his suitcase, and plopped down on the couch. She lifted the television remote… and dropped it. "What the-?! Why is-"

His wing was disintegrating. "No, no, no, why-?!"

Screams erupted from the dining room. "Louis!"

Mustering all the strength he could, even as he lost feeling in his limbs, Scrooge rushed to the dining room.

Huey and Dewey looked on helplessly as a prone Louis was falling apart. They turned to see Uncle Scrooge just as he collapsed. "Uncle Scrooge! Not you too!"

The house was soon filled with the cries of two young ducks mourning their loved ones.

Casualties: Ansem the Wise (DiZ), Even (Vexen), Dilan (Xaldin), Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Merlin, Yuna (Gullwing), Paine (Gullwing), Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Louis Duck


	5. Keyblade Graveyard

Keyblade Graveyard...

Maleficent and Pete finished their arduous climb to the highest ledge overlooking the site of the Keyblade War's climactic end.

"Whew!" Pete gasped, his physique having proved detrimental to the work of climbing. "I hope I never have to climb that again! Couldn't you have used your magic to teleport us up here?"

"What's wrong with the scenic route?" Maleficent snapped irritably. "Now look over there, imbecile!"

Pete's eyes widened. "So that's it? The box we were looking for?!"

Below them, amid the numerous fallen keyblades, a figure in an Organization XIII cloak dragged a large box through the wasteland.

"Finally… after this effort…" Pete sighed. "Huh?"

"What is it- WHAT?!" Maleficent turned, and was taken aback to see what was happening to her ally.

"Why… is this happening? To me?!" Pete cried out in disbelief, falling to his knees. "This… isn't how… I thought… it would end…"

"Are you dying?" Maleficent face-palmed. "Now? Do you know how hard it is to secure allies now?"

Pete wasn't able to give another answer before he collapsed, exploding into a thousand bits.

Casualties: Pete


End file.
